


Extracurricular Activities

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkling and Wiccan/Asgardian try out some of their powers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extracurricular Activities

“Do you think I can do it?”

Teddy’s smooth, husky timbre is almost as distracting as the red tank stretched across his chest. Billy watches him curl an arm up to scratch his head and tries to keep his mouth closed. His defined bicep bulges and Billy has to swallow.

“Yo,” Teddy says, wiggling his fingers. “You leave without me?” There’s the quirk of a smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

 _Caught,_ Billy thinks, feeling his face heat up. He wonders if new romance _always_ makes people stupid. “I think you can do it.” He straightens on the bench, trying to regain some of his dignity. “So go for it, before someone shows up.”

It had taken them forever to secure a deserted corner of New York. The little green space is secluded, not even worthy of more than one lone lamppost. Billy glances back at the surrounding apartment buildings. Sure enough, all the windows are either dark or have the shades drawn at this hour. Three in the morning is way too early for superhero shenanigans, he thinks with a yawn. Ugh, he has Biology first period; it’s gonna be hell.

“Okay,” Teddy says, psyching himself up. He rubs his large hands together and concentrates, staring hard at the ground.

Billy watches, fingers curling into the bag in his lap. It holds an extra pair of clothes for Teddy, just in case. For the most part, he’s got the shapeshifting thing down to a science, with a formula in place for pants. There are times when he can’t, for whatever reason, and Billy wonders how he’s been explaining the ruined clothes to his mother.

Teddy begins to shift, skin rippling from caucasian to green. Billy stares, entranced, as Teddy Altman slowly gives way to Hulkling. His hair darkens from blond to black in slow trickles. His chest expands, shredding the tank — _oh god_ — and his calves rip through his baggy jeans, leaving cutoffs in their place. But Hulkling doesn’t stop there; he keeps his eyes closed, and his muscles keep quivering with strain. Billy fidgets in his seat.

Then Teddy groans, low and guttural, and one leathery wing sprouts from his shoulder blade. It unfolds wide with a heavy _flap_. Its partner appears a moment later, tearing through what remains of Teddy’s shirt and stretching out. They make an impressive wingspan, surely strong enough to carry Teddy’s large form.

“Wow,” Billy breathes. He sets the bag aside and stands, admiring the winged Hulkling. His shirt is in tatters now, green skin glimmering in the lamplight.

Hulkling grins at him, and then tries an experimental flap. The wings _whoosh_ , kicking up dust, and after a couple more tries, Hulkling begins to lift off. When he gets about ten feet into the air, he begins to stabilize, hovering and trying to look backwards at his wings. “I did it!” he whoops — maybe a little loudly.

Billy claps a hand over his mouth to keep from cheering. He keeps it there while Hulkling descends. “That’s awesome!” he exults through his fingers.

In response, Hulkling winds his arms around Billy’s waist and pulls him close. Before he has time to enjoy Hulkling’s washboard stomach, his boyfriend lifts off again. Billy yelps, wrapping his arms around Hulkling’s neck and holding on for dear life. If Teddy asks, Billy will claim he just wasn’t accustomed to letting someone else do the flying. The truth is, Hulkling is tall, strong, smells great, and is very much Billy’s type.

They hover for a long minute. Billy is very aware of how his legs are just dangling there. Should he wrap them around Hulkling’s waist, or would that be weird? Maybe too soon? Hulkling’s hands are warm, one splayed dangerously close to his tailbone. Is that a sign? _Oh, for god’s sake._ He rolls his eyes, grateful Hulkling can’t see it.

He feels Hulkling’s head turn, and it’s still Teddy’s voice that murmurs into his ear. “You can.” His tone is soft, uncertain, almost shy. “If you want.”

Billy freezes, caught between ridiculous giddiness and embarrassment for being so transparent. Thankfully, this stupor doesn’t last long. He swings his legs up, locking his ankles around Hulkling’s back and pressing them even closer together. Hulkling makes a helpless sound, and Billy feels that heat returning, pooling low in his belly and radiating outwards. He tightens his hold, one hand moving to grip a fistful of Hulkling’s hair.

The barking startles them both. Hulkling shifts back without thinking, and they plummet. By the time they realize the dog and its owner are too far away to matter, they’ve already hit the dirt in a pile of limbs and snickers. It wasn’t that far a drop, but they still look terribly undignified, especially now that Teddy’s reverted.

“You _dropped_ me,” Billy accuses through his laughter. He’s lying flat along Teddy’s prone form now, and he’s going to pretend not to notice until Teddy tells him to move.

Teddy doesn’t. “I dropped me, too,” he says, hands firm and warm on Billy’s hips.

And this close, there’s no way Billy doesn’t notice that Teddy is still strong, tall, great-smelling, and exactly Billy’s type. He gulps, gaze fixed on Teddy’s lips. They look soft. Maybe he should …

“Mm, yes,” Teddy sighs between kisses. Those are their last words for a while. The city’s late-night bustle becomes white noise to their lips smacking, to their heavy breathing, and the desperate sounds that escape Billy’s mouth when he opens wide for Teddy to lick his way in. He’s balancing himself on his forearms, sucking on Teddy’s tongue. Teddy slides one hand up under his shirt; the other curves around his ass and squeezes — no mistaking the intention this time.

“Ted—” is all Billy manages to choke out before Teddy growls and rolls them over. Billy finds himself on his back, pulling Teddy back down until he’s a heavy, comforting weight between Billy’s thighs. Teddy kisses him once, sucking on his bottom lip, before moving hot lips down his throat. Billy runs his fingers down Teddy’s broad back, finding sand and pebbles stuck to the skin, and he remembers where they are.

“Damn,” he groans, trying to pull away. “Teddy, stop. We can’t — not here.”

Teddy mutters something unsavory into Billy’s neck. He grinds his hips down once, making Billy see stars, before reluctantly pulling away. “Not an outdoors kind of person?” he quips, helping Billy to his feet.

“Not a street corner outdoors type, anyway,” Billy deadpans, brushing himself off. Then he turns around to keep watch, and tries _not_ to picture Teddy changing into his spare clothes.

When Teddy’s dressed, he hugs Billy from behind and kisses his ear. “I liked this. We should do it again.”

“Of course.” Billy leans back against him, content. “You still need practice.”

“Yeah,” Teddy agrees, giving him a squeeze. “You wanna sleep over?”

~end


End file.
